The Fast and the Phineas / Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
Phineas and Ferb enter the Swamp Oil 500 after upgrading mom’s car and turning it into race car 42. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area from his blimp. Phineas and Ferb build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. Summary Phineas and Ferb are wondering what to do today, other than give Perry a bath. From behind the fence comes the roar of race cars racing, and their dilemma is solved. They head to the garage to begin the upgrades to their mom’s car. Candace walks by; engrossed in the need to take a new picture for her blog, for the current picture was already a whole week old. She poses and snaps the new picture; it appears exactly the same as the old one. It suddenly dawns on her that something is going on in the garage behind her so she zips over to investigate. Phineas and Ferb are part-way through converting the car for racing, but since they don’t know how to drive (not to mention aren’t old enough to), Ferb has modified it so that it can be run by remote control. Candace runs off to tell Mom, but discovers she can’t find her. She comes back and asks Phineas where their mom is and he says she is off playing bridge at Vivian Garcia-Shapiro’s house. Candace walks across the street and rings the doorbell. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answers the door. She goes on about how much Candace has changed and grown, even though the two of them had seen each other the previous week. Candace has to yell in through the doorway to get her mom’s attention. Behind her, Phineas and Ferb are testing the car. It zips by several times; causing their hair to change several times (it also swaps their hair style and color once). Phineas then tests out the red button on the remote control. A rocket engine activates, and launches the car upwards, out of sight. Naturally, this is the moment when their mom arrives to see what Candace is yelling about. Isabella comes by just as testing nears completion. After announcing his intention to enter the Swamp Oil 500, she suggests to Phineas that he might need a pit crew, and Phineas approves. Meanwhile, Perry walks around to the side of the building, pulls out his Agent P fedora and a remote control switch, and uses the remote to enter his lair. Major Monogram briefs Agent P on Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s latest purchase, a blimp. Agent P jumps into his flying platypus vehicle (hover-jet) and exits through the top of the backyard tree. At the race track, Isabella reports in with the Fireside Girls, who will be the pit crew. She briefs the other girls on the race car 42’s specifications. During her search for Phineas and Ferb, Candace meets up with Jeremy. She fakes knowledge in the sport in order to get close to him. Just as she’s starting to get comfortable around Jeremy, the race announcers begin talking about Team Phineas over the loudspeakers. A clip of Candace shouting for Phineas is shown on the big screen, but it’s a less-than-flattering shot. Jeremy points out that her brothers will be on TV and Candace’s hope that she can still bust them is restored. Candace calls her mom and tells her turn on the TV, but the Garcia-Shapiro’s entertainment system has a lot of remotes and it takes quite a while to find the right one. By the time she gets tuned into the race, the interview with Team Phineas has ended and all Linda sees is a dandruff shampoo commercial. She asks Candace if there’s something she wanted to tell her, but the scene immediately cuts to the starting line, where Ferb let’s Phineas know he’s good to go. As the racers wait at the starting line, the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp flies over the stadium. Perry catches up to the blimp and boards it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz promptly captures him, and then introduces his newest invention, the Deflate-inator. He announces that after a test firing on at the track, he will deflate everything in the Tri-State Area, forcing people to come to him if they want something inflated. Meanwhile, Candace heads down to the track to stop Phineas. She gets a little too close to the action and returns to the stands with grime caking her entire body and her hairstyle ruined by the momentum of the cars. A photographer tries to get her to buy a souvenir photo and Candace realizes how to get evidence to show her mom. Grabbing the camera, she takes a picture of Phineas as he’s driving, but doesn’t have enough money to buy both photos. She gives one back, which the photographer rips up. She rides back home on her bike with the other photo. Ferb has been sitting up in a crow’s nest, controlling the car. Phineas asks him if he could get some more power into the car. The car abruptly slows down and is passed by an antique car. Ferb hooks the car up to a more powerful battery and now their car really takes off. During a very efficient pit stop by the Fireside Girls, Isabella compliments Phineas on his helmet, saying it was manly. Phineas thanks her and his pit crew and re-enters the race, sporting a bow on top of the car (courtesy of Gretchen). Dr. Doofenshmirtz test-fires the Deflate-inator. A beach ball is the first victim. It deflates, flying through the air, and falls onto the windshield of one of the cars, setting off a chain-reaction of collisions and damage to the stadium. Thanks to Ferb’s help, Phineas has no problem avoiding the wreckage, allowing him to kick back and play a little guitar. The racing-commentators notice that Phineas’s car is navigating the track with ease, saying that “It’s almost as if he can see the whole track!” Ferb has things so well under control that he joins in on a keyboard while Isabella and three Fireside Girls sing Go, Go, Phineas. Back at the Garcia-Shapiro home, Candace presents the photo to her mom. It turns out to be the wrong one, the one the photographer took of her covered in racing-car gunk with Jeremy looking on in the background. Candace’s scream is heard by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, blocks away, causing him to gleefully say “Already they fear me!” While the doctor is locating some cheese to give to the mouse, which is recharging the Deflate-inator ray, Agent P pulls out his briefcase of cheese samples and shoots stinky cheese into the doctor’s pants with a crossbow. The mouse follows the cheese into the pants and Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s scream shatters the glass imprisoning Agent P. Agent P attacks Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The fight causes the Deflate-inator to fire. The beam strikes a large mirror on a truck, bounces back to the blimp and the blimp promptly deflates. Candace realizes that the race broadcast might still be going on and turns on the TV. She has much better luck with getting it turned on quickly, just in time to see Phineas take the checkered flag. Mom heads over to see what Candace is so frantic about, but at that moment, the deflated blimp crashes into the broadcasting tower, cutting the signal. Mom enters the room to find Candace staring at the TV, the screen of which is now mere static. Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps out of the blimp and steals the car. This doesn’t bother Phineas, who says, “Looks like we’re walking,” without any sign of annoyance, confusion, or ire. Agent P jumps onto the hood of the car, causing Doofenshmirtz to scream in panic, and takes over control of the car with the remote he grabbed earlier. At the same time, Candace realizes that Mom’s car is still missing from the garage. She figures she can bust the boys by showing her mom the fact that her car is missing. Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are fighting on the roof of the car while it goes through a car wash. As the doctor attacks Perry with a squeegee, the car below them has been cleansed of its racing attire. One of the rotating car wash brushes dispatches Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After the car exits the car wash, Perry accidentally steps on the red button, activating the rocket on the undercarriage of the car and sending both it and him into orbit. Candace runs across the street and begins repeatedly banging on the door, but Vivian comes out and begins talking about how Candace has grown so much, leaving Candace to run to Linda and tell her there’s something about her car to see. Linda agrees, and Candace literally pushes her mom across the street to the garage, causing the heels of her shoes to wear out. At the same time, Perry falls to earth with the car. In the garage, Candace proudly shows Mom that the car is missing, stating that the boys did it. Linda is briefly shocked, leaving Candace to thinking she didn’t see it, but then Linda gets overjoyed to see that her car has been washed, thinking Phineas and Ferb did it. It was Candace’s turn to be shocked now, as her jaw drops upon seeing the washed car. Linda says it’s so beautiful and had to admit that its worth getting excited about, thinking Candace been exaggerating a bit. As Phineas and Ferb walk in the hallway behind Linda with their trophy, she says she saw what they did today. Oblivious, Phineas, thinking Linda saw him on TV, asks if she liked it, and Linda says she loves it and makes snacks for them. The episode ends with Linda telling a dumbfounded Candace to close her mouth. On the hottest day of the summer, Phineas and Ferb are sitting in the shade under the tree, listening to the radio. Perry is lying down nearby. The DJ advises everyone to take it easy by sitting under a shady tree with “an aquatic mammal of some sort.” Even though they’ve met the recommendations, Phineas doesn’t want a little heat stopping them from having the “best day ever” because this would mean that “the morning DJs win.” Mom announces that she is heading to the spa while Dad is cleaning out the basement, and heads off. Candace states that this means she’s in charge by default. She surveys what Phineas and Ferb doing, (which she thinks is making a beach in the sandbox but it’s bigger) then tells them to carry on and heads back inside. Phineas realizes that they need more sand and then notices that Perry has disappeared. Perry walks over to a decorative mushroom, opens the top and jumps inside. When he lands in his lair, he steps to his right, noting with satisfaction that his Agent P fedora lands on his head at exactly the right moment. Major Monogram gives Agent P his briefing. Lawn gnomes, which provide protection to gardens against “the evils of black magic”, are disappearing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has to be behind it all. Meanwhile, the first truckload of sand has arrived. Phineas signs for the delivery after confirming that he is too young to be a landscape contractor. Isabella stops by to see what is going on. Phineas shows her their progress. Ferb is perched atop a sprinkler and the truck pours out the sand. Isabella wants The Fireside Girls to earn their Aquatic Safety badges by being lifeguards. Phineas approves. Candace is talking on the phone to Stacy, but the sounds of the dolphin Ferb is carrying and a splash alert her that her brothers are up to something. As Phineas welcomes the Fireside Girls to their beach, Candace dismisses it as “way below your usual standards.” She continues her speech but doesn’t notice that Ferb has used a remote control to lower the fence until a beach ball hits her in the head. The full extents of the boys’ efforts are revealed: a true backyard beach. Just as Candace is about to call mom, Jenny and Stacy come by. They announce that Jeremy and his buddies will be there shortly, which changes Candace’s mind. She drops her phone and runs off. Nearby, Agent P has disguised himself as a lawn gnome. A giant vacuum pulls him down through the ground; to where Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is observing the lawn gnomes he is collecting. There, Agent P, disguised as a lawn gnome, reveals himself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a remote to activate a trap to catch Agent P in, but it’s the remote to the garage door. He tries again and the big screen TV turns on. The third time’s the charm, though. Having caught Agent P, he tries to re-activate the TV and it’s the garage door opener again. Back at the beach, things are getting underway: a band is playing music, people are dancing and playing in the sand, and a dolphin’s waterspout is used as a drinking fountain. Ferb takes Phineas out parasailing. As Jeremy is preparing his surfboard, Candace brings him a drink, but is hit on the head by a falling coconut. She falls on top of a surprised crab, which then carries her off. The crab happens to carry her over to the limbo contest. Candace wins the contest and is crowned “Queen Wahini of the Beach.” Ferb helps her celebrate by singing Backyard Beach. Candace has never been happier, but this triggers the infamous “mom sense” that tells a mother that something is wrong. Linda Flynn cuts her spa visit and heads home. It’s taken a while, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finally located the right remote, and so he begins his multimedia presentation so that Agent P will finally understand his pain. When he and his parents lived in Gimmelschtump, they came across lean times and their beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Since it was necessary to protect the zatzenfruit garden against “witches, spells and wood trolls”, his father dressed Heinz up as a gnome and forced him to stand watch for hours at a time during the day and night. Any time Heinz tried to move, such as when friends came by to play “Kick the Schtumpel”, to eat Doonkleberries or to wave at his neighbor Kenny, his father was right there, yelling at him not to move. This traumatized him and drove him to take away all lawn gnomes now that he had become an adult. To achieve that goal, Dr. Doofenshmirtz built The Destruct-inator. Agent P is shocked by its terrifying sight. But Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still not having much luck with remotes, because when he tries to turn the TV on, he inadvertently opens the door to Agent P’s cage. Back at the beach, the surf contest is about to begin. Buford tries to push his way in, but Phineas points out the “No Bullying, No Yodeling” sign. The man in traditional Alpine clothing isn’t happy with the situation either. Bobby Nelson is the first surfer, but doesn’t last long. Django doesn’t fare any better because Buford has decided to combine professional wrestling with surfing. Buford scores an average of 0.375 from the judges. Phineas is next up. Using of a holographic projector, he thwarts Buford’s attack on him. Phineas displays some tremendous surfing skills and wins the contest. The judges give him some nearly impossible scores: 105, Infinity, and the re-thinking of Einstein’s Theory of Relativity. Meanwhile, Candace is dancing with Jeremy. Just as the band changes to a slow dance, Ferb delivers her cell phone to her on a tray. Mom is calling to see if everything is okay. Candace dreamily replies that everything is wonderful and that the boys are doing “such wonderful things.” Mom knows that this isn’t right and announces her imminent arrival back home. Candace finds herself having to keep her mom from seeing what Phineas and Ferb are doing. The battle between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz continues underground below the beach. The vacuum that was collecting the gnomes has now been put into reverse, causing it to blow lawn gnomes out of what looks like a volcano. Panic ensues, causing one of the beach-goers to yell “Run for your lives, its gnome-ageddon!” Everyone runs. In the front driveway, mom says she wants an explanation of what is going on and after a moment’s reluctance, Candace tells the truth. During that time, the scene cuts back to the fight between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The vacuum is now in the “suck” mode, and it starts sucking everything down to them. Candace is still telling the truth as the vacuum starts removing the water. She describes Buford’s attempt to get the surfing trophy while the vacuum continues to suck down the water, sand, palm trees and everything else on the beach. Candace wraps it up with a plea to her mom to let her “just have my moment.” With the removal of the beach and all that goes with it, Perry climbs up out of the hole and Phineas calls an end to the party. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry walk back to their yard, accompanied by cheering from the others. The fence rises back up just as mom walks into the back yard. Candace is devastated, and is gently helped by her mom and Isabella inside to get her out of the sun. Phineas, Ferb and Perry head back to the tree to continue their relaxation. The radio DJ gives them a shout-out and says to slather on the sunscreen because tomorrow will be another scorcher. “With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes,” adds Ferb. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, additional voices * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, additional voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny, additional voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, additional voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Richard O’Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, yodeler, additional voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, additional voices * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mark Thompson as Announcer Dave, additional voices * Brian Phelps as Announcer Rick, additional voices * Keone Young as Dancer, additional voices * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2007 television episodes Category:2008 television episodes